Take this to Heart
by charlibubble
Summary: Just a bit of Random GSR-ness from me. Reviews are loved :-


**A/N: needed some GSR fluffiness – I swear it is depressing me seeing Sara so miserable- anyway this is sort of a going away present from me, I shall probably not be posting for 2 weeks while I get my Vacation on :-) enjoy, leave me your feedback and I shall see y'all on the other side **

**Inspired by - Mayday Parade – Take this to Heart**

**Charli x**

* * *

Grissom dutifully swung his bag onto the conveyer belt and watched as it slowly passed through the machine. He had flown so much in the past two years it came as second nature to him. Emptying his pockets and removing his watch to toss them into a tray, passing through the metal detector and retrieving his bag with a sigh. Smiling a non-committal smile at the security officers as they passed him through as another faceless passenger. It was all so mundane, all so faded and done before.

As he boarded the plane he let his thoughts drift, as always, to his wife. She dealt with too much sorrow in her day to day life, it burdened her. It made her eyes lose their sparkle. Her latest case had been a tough one, although she didn't tell him about it he could always tell by the tone of her voice and the way she fiddled with her wedding ring as they skyped. She always called him before she went to sleep. He wasn't sure if it was the reassurance she needed or just to hear his voice but he made sure he didn't miss a single call.

He loved to see her every night. Her eyelids heavy with sleepiness, her hair tugged back into a ponytail and her silk robe wrapped around her slim frame. She looked so comfortable curled up on the bed with the pillows surrounding her, the dim glow from the lamp making her skin look so smooth and soft he wished he could reach through the screen and touch her.

He couldn't though. Distance was a horrible thing. He could tell himself a million times over that it didn't matter; he could easily remind himself that they were doing ok, they were going to make it. The miles seemed to become more and more evident and he would try to assure her they were ok as he signed off for the night. He tried to tell her to keep waiting for him, to be patient and it would all work out in the end but he couldn't say those words. Not to her, he couldn't say them because he didn't know if they were true.

The truth was he felt the distance as much as she did. He felt the aching in his heart, the space she had once filled becoming hollower as the days went by. They both held on to every little memory they cherished, willing their hearts to hold on a little bit longer until thy could be together again.

The plane took to the skies and he pressed his eyes closed against the power of the incline. He could feel his heartbeat picking up with every passing mile, anticipation of seeing her again winding a knot in his stomach. The distance may be hard but the reunions were magical. He realized he was anticipation the taste of her lips against his, the touch of her skin, the way her fingers laced with his like they were made for each other. He pictured her smile when she saw him fighting through the throng of people; they never could resist the excitement of the airport, the reunion, the romance. Despite their antisocial tendencies they were still a couple very much in love.

The flight home seemed to take longer every time he had to endure it. Time ticked away ridiculously slowly and completely out with his control. He made small talk with his fellow travelers, divulging as little information as he could without seeming rude. Apparently the large woman on his right was travelling to Vegas for an internet dating conference, she was certain she would meet the love of her life under the neon lights of sin city. Who was he to judge? He had certainly found his true love in Vegas, or maybe that should be re-found her.

The lights of the city soon stretched out into the blackness below him, a sight that had once made him feel nothing but dread and despair now sent his heart fluttering like a thousand butterflies. The neon clouding the skies had become a beacon, guiding him home and into her arms.

The airport was literally bursting with people. Everywhere he looked where people smiling, people crying, people meeting for the first time or saying goodbye for the last time. He sought her out, almost the second the plane came to a stop he positively ached to be with her. He searched the crowds for her eyes, for her mane of dark hair or for her beautiful smile.

She did the same for him of course; almost every time they were reunited here it went the same way. Tousling through the crowds they would seek each other out, their eyes meeting somehow among the hundreds of eyes congregated there. When he reached her she would always throw her arms around him, holding him close and tight as though she would never let him go. The feeling of her body pressed against her filled his heart with a joy he couldn't ever find the words to describe.

Not a single word passed her lips as she held onto him, the words would have dwindled anyway, become obscure as they were vocalized. Instead her lips met his, over and over again as she was consumed by him, trembling in his arms.

"Let's go home" he whispered, grasping her hand and weaving through the crowds. This was the part of the journey he hated the most. They were expected to be strong and in control, they were supposed to be upstanding members of society and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her lips on his, her hair through his fingers, her eyes darkened with lust, her moans evaporating into the night as they made love. A knot of tension twisted in his stomach at the mere thought of it as he stole glances at her throughout the journey.

She held onto his hand as she maneuvered the traffic, it was almost as though she didn't want to let him go. His thumb brushed across the top of her hand, such a familiar gesture but it made Sara draw breath quickly and meet his eye with a wicked glint.

They didn't make small talk. They never did. Sara didn't ask how his flight was or what the weather was like across the world. He didn't pose a question about the team or the rising crime levels. It would have been pointless because the one thing on both of their minds didn't need words and questions; it was a simple matter of making it home. They just had to make it home.

Pulling into the garage he felt his breath shuddering in his chest. The longer he was close to her the more his desires came to the forefront of his mind. The more he heard her breathing and watched her driving the more he wanted to worship her body. Almost the second the door closed she had pressed him against the door, her lips devouring his like a life source, like she simply didn't know how she had lived so long without it.

"Sara…." He muttered, his hands involuntarily exploring the gentle curve of her hips. "Sara, take it easy"

"God I missed you!" she declared, the buttons on his shirt not posing a problem to her dainty fingers. He was reluctant to fall into bed, although the fact that they hadn't seen each other for over 3 months clearly having an effect on her libido.

"I missed you too" he whispered, cupping her chin gently and steering her eyes to him "more than you know…"

She paused for a second, studying his expression and drawing all the love from his eyes. Then her lips found his collarbone, peeling back the shirt she followed the shape of his muscular shoulders, her hands already dancing across his belt.

"Then show me…" she purred, the impish smile crossing her features telling him exactly what she needed.

They stumbled into the bedroom. Lips pressed together, bodies fully entangled in one another. His legs folded as he perched on the edge of the bed and she didn't even hesitate, placing her knees on either side of his body and discarding her top in seconds.

His senses were assaulted by her. The smell of her skin, the touch of her hands, the taste of her lips and the red lace enclosing her breasts as she heaved trembling breaths into her lungs. His body couldn't help but react to her.

He always managed to forget just how amazing she could be, just how all-encompassing her presence could be. His hands skimmed across her body imagining the ripples of his touch crossing her miles of bare skin. He tasted her, tasted the tight skin of her shoulder, the soft plump skin on her breasts, the sweep of her stomach and hips as he teased along the waistband of her trousers with a smile.

With an exasperated groan she slipped her trousers away from her body as his fingers traced circles on the inside of her thigh. He liked to tease her, liked to have her trembling and fully in his control before he surrendered to her body but she was in no mood to play tonight. She needed more from him, she needed his body and soul and she needed it now.

She pushed him back onto the bed and shimmied out of her panties as she removed his trousers with ease. He was almost aching to feel her muscles around him.

She lowered her body onto his as he lay back and watched her. She was enchanting like this, the pink flush of desire crossing her cheeks, her eyes glistening with passion as she danced on him. Her hips rotating against his body in a painfully slow rhythm. She was now the one in charge, the one teasing him and his body shuddered at the sensations she was sending all over him.

His fingers danced across every part of her exposed skin as she upped her speed and threw her head back in ecstasy, he could feel her body tightening, trembling and then collapsing atop him. Her surrender was enough to draw his own climax from his body as their sighs evaporated into the night.

He held her in his arms, cherishing the moment as best he could. One thing they learned quite quickly in their relationship was that every single moment had a huge magnitude. Every sigh, every moan, every whispered promise was special.

Her eyes found his and tears glistened in them. She knew that they could share so many of these moments and they would always be bittersweet, she knew that no matter how special they were he would still have to leave. He would always kiss her goodbye and disappear into the night because that's what they had become, kindred spirits destined to share precious moments whenever they could but always tearing their souls apart.


End file.
